


『 can't take u off my mind 』

by XingXing_ (Tadhana_Ko)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Meet-Cute, Minor Angst, Okay it's meet-cute but also not??, Protective Best Friend Huang Renjun, Soft Na Jaemin, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadhana_Ko/pseuds/XingXing_
Summary: Mark left his wallet at the mini-market.Before he knows it, when they go back, Yukhei is already giving away his WeChat and Kakao info to the (honestly adorable) cashier.  The cashier's world looks like it's collapsing on itself as it's happening.Orin which, Jaemin has been Mark & Yukhei's online bestie for 3 years, but they've never known his real face and name until this fated and unexpected moment.





	『 can't take u off my mind 』

**_MARK_ **

6:30 PM［Nana, I think I'm a dumbass.］

**❝❁나나❁❞**

_［wtf did u do this time (|||–ㅂ–)""］6:32 PM_

**_MARK_ **

6:33 PM［I left my wallet at the store］

［And umm, Lucas and I...we don't have an apartment anymore sooooooo］

［We kinda need money for a hotel room］

**❝❁나나❁❞**

_［!!!］6:33_

_［omg i hope u 2 are okay‧ :((］6:34 PM_

_［please take care.  maybe u can stay at my place??  u know that i live in seoul.  we can meet up by a cafe if needed］_

**_MARK_ **

［No, Nana.  It's fine.  I know how worried you are about meeting us.  You just told us you weren't ready yesterday.  We'll be fine.  It's only going to be temporary..］

［I can tell you're only saying that cuz you care bout us.  But, if it's a sacrafice to your comfort and security?  Hell no.］

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, the pallet of pinks, oranges, and light blues with darker purples has contrasted signifcantly with the grey clouds that were rolling in from from a little further away.  It was clear from the distant rumbling sounds that is was going to rain fairly soon.  The forecast had predicted that it would possibly be one of the biggest storms they've had in the last several months— Especially compared to last spring.  

Mark laid back into his seat and sighed, putting his phone down back into the cupholder.  The traffic lights finally signalled green after what felt like forever, and Mark was considering that taking the subway would've been better.  Then again, they would have probably lost the location of Yukhei's pick-up truck, god bless the rich parents of this bastard, so it was the best they could do. 

Yukhei wasn't his parents, however.  Without them, he's just as much of a tragically broke young-adult as Mark was.  Especially since both of their parents aren't residents of Seoul — or South Korea in general— in any way to actually let them get immediate help.  And there's _no way in hell_ Johnny would let them stay over after the stunt they pulled last week (and honestly, if it weren't for their pride when around Johnny, they would have purchased flowers for the big teddy bear and apologized by now because he really didn't deserve it).

If even 1 out of the 2 of them loses their wallet— or worse, their job— that is a near-death-experience waiting to happen.

Surprise-Surprise, it's both the former and the latter.   

Not only has Yukhei lost his part time job, but Mark lost his wallet. 

  * _Priority #1, get Mark's wallet._
  * _Priority #2, have a proper place to stay that isn't Yukhei's truck._
  * _Priority #3, go job hunting._



It's nearly impossible to hit two birds with one stone in this case, let alone three, and priority one is still in progress.  

 

They stop over about a block away from the last known destination of Mark's wallet.  Mark could only hope that nobody claimed it before them.  Yukhei would have his hand on his shoulder to calm him down so that Mark wouldn't leap out of the car while it was still running. 

"It's okay, man.  It'll still be there.  We'll be fine," he assured, keeping his grip until Mark's arms became less tense.  Mark leaned against the window and lightly hit it with his forehead a few times.  Rubbing his temples and leaning his arms against the wheel, he sighed. 

"It's just that," he stopped for a moment, trying to think about what he wanted to say.  "I'm—ugh— how do you even... Handle— I guess— _what's happening right now?_ "  Afterall, Yukhei lost a decently paying part-time job after the owner's name was found on criminal records and the business was subsequently closed.  It's a shame too, the guy didn't prejudice any of his foreign employees, unlike several other bosses Yukhei has had.  People like that are gems in a large pile of coal.  "Like... 'Cas, don't _you_ get _frustrated_?" 

And Yukhei's response was quick.  

"Yeah, I do, and _I am_ ," is what he says. 

" _But, listen_ , Mark," he gestures towards something that Mark couldn't understand before he continues.  "We'll find a way.  This issue is going to be _temporary_.  Luck's been on our side before and _even if it is lost_ , just cancel your cards and renew your ID.  I can find a job.  After all, Johnny _doesn't_ hate us and I'm sure we can work things out with him if we just confront him.  It _won't_ be that bad." 

And with that, Mark couldn't find anything to say to argue with him.  Because Yukhei's right.  The truck wasn't too bad of a place to stay.  Lord knows that they've camped out in this thing with some snacks, a portable DVD player, and some shitty b-movies to escape from their former dorm "buddies" more than once.

Maybe... Maybe it'll be alright.

 

"...Thanks, 'Cas." 

Yukhei smiled.  

"No prob."

Mark made sure the car wasn't still on before he and Yukhei left the vehicle.  It took about a minute to finally walk over to the little shop that they were at this morning when Yukhei accidentally went out with both of their wallets while shopping to restock the fridge.  Unfortunately, Yukhei had forgotten he had left with Mark's wallet on the counter.  This was right before they got kicked out.  Fortunately, when Lucas confessed to the wallet situation, Mark wasn't mad at Lucas.  He knew better than to blame him.

 

When entering through the door of the shop, which was luckily still open, they were immediately greeted by a welcoming and familiar voice.   And yet, the face of the person wasn't as familiar, at least from all the times Yukhei or Mark had visited the store.

"Hello, welcome to Jae-Pop Market, is there anything you two need?" It didn't sound rehearsed and it came out with slight nervousness behind a bright and cheery tone.  The owner of the voice was most likely the cashier.  He looked to be quite young.  _17, maybe 18_  Mark assumed.  He couldn't deny though, the boy was kind of cute and looked like a nice guy.  He sure seems like one anyways.  Very much unlike the cashier that greets them in the morning, who gives them and glance that says _'you two again?'_ and then goes back to his phone. 

Yukhei spoke first, walking up to him and leaning over the counter to get a little closer to him.  "Hey, do you happen to know where the cashier from this morning is?  We're looking for something.  I'm sure he knows where it is." 

"Oh, my brother— Jaehyun?" the boy asked, tilting his head. 

_The asshole had a brother like this?_

"Yeah, I guess.  Where is he?" Mark steps in, peering from behind Yukhei.

"He works on and off until 4 in the afternoon only.  After that, I take his place, so no, he isn't here."  The boy looks down as if nervous about what they're going to do in response.  "I'm sorry to be of no help."

Mark shakes his head and and gets close to the counter.  "No-no, it's okay.  You can still help us." 

The boy looks up, with a look that says _'really?'_

"We're just looking for my wallet."  

The boy's eyes seem to light up and he looks relieved in a way.  _Oh god, that's cute— no, shut up Mark's brain—_

"Well, that's all you needed to say!"  He says, and he bends over to get something from within the counter— most likely a shelf from behind there.  A basket is placed in front of them.  In it, it has four wallets, one of them being Mark's, and a few other objects like keys and watches.  "We have a lot of things lost here and some of these have been here for a few weeks.  My brother is usually the ones who gets the lost things during his shift, so I don't know if any of these could be yours." 

Mark is quick to pick out his wallet from the bunch and immediately thanks the boy.

"You don't know how much we need this." 

And then, the boy smiles at them.  And it's the most precious thing they've ever seen.  

"Ah, it's no problem.  Is that all?" 

And just as Mark is about to say 'Yes,' he finds himself not doing that and ends up shaking his head.  

"Me and my friend over here still need to stock up on snacks and stuff," he says, nudging at Yukhei, who is noticeably getting too close to the cashier's face.  His whole upper torso is over the counter at this point.  Yukhei ends up startled and almost hits Mark until he realized what he was doing.

Laughing awkwardly, Yukhei shakes his head. 

"At least let me get your name first?  We might be needing to come here more often in the afternoon, might as well get used to us because your brother has seen us for 6 months and clearly hasn't," and Mark is about to shove the cash register in Yukhei's face if he doesn't be quiet because he can hear the smirk that he's trying to hold back.  

A shade of pink dusts the boy's cheeks when he nods.

"I'm Jaemin," he says.  

"Pretty name—" _Shit, Mark—_ "A-Anyways, my name is Mark and that's Yukhei over there, but call him Lucas."  

A look of recognition(?) shows over the boy— Jaemin's face— and then he shakes his head, chuckling to himself about something.  He bows to them a little and then looks back at them.  "Well, nice to meet you two." Bless him for not noticing or commenting on Mark's whole 'pretty name' slip-up.  Though, neither of them could deny they wanted to just... Stop talking to him.  There's just this charm.  As if they've known this person for years.  

It really takes both of them out of whatever crisis they were both stressing about at the moment. 

 

Then, in the midst of awkward silence, Yukhei brings out a stick note from his pocket and starts writing down something with an open pen that was next to the cash register.  Both Mark and Jaemin looked at him, curious up until he finishes it and then places it in front of Jaemin.

"My Kakao and WeChat ID.  Let's get to know eachother, babe," He says nonchalantly.  

 

...

 

Yukhei notices the silence and then he looks up at Jaemin and apologizes.  His face turns red as the realization fully kicks in and his confidence falls harder that a bowling ball being dropped through a paper ceiling into the plywood floor below.  Mark looks like he's about to laugh his ass off.

" _Fuck_ — I— sorry, Jaemin—" 

Jaemin cuts him off and gives him his post it back.   

Usually, that would signify rejection, but what Jaemin says tells them otherwise.  It catches both of them off.

“I think I already have you both on Kakao.”

The two look lost until Jaemin brings out his phone, opens his Apeach themed Kakao app and shows his profile to them.

 

 

 

...

 

 

**_"YOU ARE NANA?"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> VeriVery - "Super Special" was on loop throughout this first chapter ; Kangmin's literally a year older than me, I'm--
> 
> Okay, so anyways, I hope you enjoy this fluff piece ^^ I write so much angst, it's terrible, and I'm literally killing off Jaemin in a different story :(( I needed to write this because I got sad. (Author-nim is also sad because he had a break up with his 2-yr boyfriend--)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts, please!
> 
> Also Ji-Sung /"Ji" s Han Jisung  
> And Jisung/"Sungie" is Park Jisung


End file.
